1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a wrench and, more particularly, to a wrench adapted for opening vehicle air vents.
2. Prior Art
The use of ventilation systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, ventilation systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling the discharge of air are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding a myriad of designs, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In the past, when a person desired to adjust an air vent, he/she would usually stand on a chair and move the shutters with his hand, since the vent is usually located high on a wall or in the ceiling. In the case of a recreation vehicle a fresh air vent is commonly located on the roof of the vehicle. Adjusting such vents requires the use of a stepladder. This practice has resulted in numerous accidents, due to people standing on chairs or other unstable pieces of furniture while adjusting the air vent.
Accordingly, a need remains for a tool designed to open air vents that is easy to use and convenient. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing easy access to a vent for quick adjustment, thereby eliminating the need for a bulky stepladder. By applying manual force, an individual can safely and easily open a vent using the present invention while simplifying vehicle operations for the owner and allowing for proper ventilation of the interior of the vehicle. In addition to the above advantages, the lightweight nature of the present invention allows users of any age to operate it.